


One Hundred Years

by GabIsOkay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100th Polish Independence Day, A little bit of angst, Boy Scouts, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Community: 800_words, Drinking, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Girl Scouts, Independence, References to Depression, Singing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, but it's fluffy i swear, grumpy old nations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabIsOkay/pseuds/GabIsOkay
Summary: "One hundred years, huh? That's one hell of an occasion to drink a bottle with an old friend, don't you think?""Ivan." He breathed into the wind and smiled. "On a day like this? I could drink a couple."Ivan gave him a hearty laugh and sat heavily next to the blond man."Good thing I brought two, no?"





	One Hundred Years

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language. Enjoy.

A silhouette covered by shadow sat at the stairs leading to some old building he couldn't remember anymore. From afar, you could see white and red lights and people singing and chanting. A light drizzle was present and biting wind were tugging at the flags displayed in the windows.  
The man smiled and huffed at his reddened hands.  
'So, this is this time of the year, huh?'  
Some kids ran by him whooping and cheering. Dressed in uniforms and colorful scarves, they hold a polish flag and yell loudly.  
' _Harcerze._ ' He thinks as some of them nod in greeting as their friends move forward faster.  
He saw what beautiful celebrations they set up. He felt his heart welling up with pride for his kids.  
He huffed again and his breath turned in a white cloud in night's crisp air.  
Mazurek Dąbrowskiego played the fifth time this day.

"One hundred years, huh?" Sounded loud in front of him. "That's one hell of an occasion to drink a bottle with an old friend, don't you think?"  
Feliks looked up to see a familiar face of Russia standing tall in front of the stairs he was sitting on.  
"Ivan." He breathed into the wind and smiled. "On a day like this? I could drink a couple."  
Ivan gave him a hearty laugh and sat heavily next to the blond man.  
"Good thing I brought two, no?"

 

*** 

 

Arthur, Francis, and Alfred wandered through the empty street of Warsaw. Everyone seemed to be on the firework display and the President's speech. Thankfully, they both showed up to see Poland, not fireworks. The streets out there were full of screaming people.  
They looked through the windows in hopes of seeing the short man, but they just couldn't seem to find him anywhere.  
"Arthur-" Francis starts but stills when Alfred pulls his companions with him by their collars.  
"What is it?"  
America only put his finger on his lips and pointed at two figures sitting on the stairs a block away. They could surprisingly hear them, but in the fear of being caught eavesdropping, they both hid under the tall frame of the building's door.  
"Just listen." The man whispered and nodded at them to hide with him.  
England looked at him with a confused expression but listened and put his ear to the wall next to him.

 

*** 

 

"So..." Russia started.  
"So..." Poland responded as brilianty as Ivan.  
"One hundred years, is it right?"  
"Yeah, exactly one hundred."  
"It is quite a long time, don't you think?'  
"Heh, not for us..."  
"No, not for us."  
A comfortable silence stretched between two men. The flashing lights and people singing with passion were mere backgrounds, to two old as the world countries were so used to them. 

Feliks brought vodka to his lips and took a swing. "Ivan, can I ask you a question?"  
The tall man blinked, confused for a second and then tilted his head.  
"That really depends on the question you are about to ask, Felix."  
"Nothing too personal."  
"Right."  
"You know me."  
"I do indeed know you."  
Feliks frowned at Ivan and then turned his face slowly to the light again. Then he took another swing.  
"Don't you ever get tired? The bone-deep tired."  
"Yes, but I think everyone-"  
"Old tired, Ivan. _Old tired_."  
"Ah."  
The silence took place yet again, and both men gulped their alcohol. Poland's bottle was half empty.

"I just- the other guys are so... so...so young, you know? And they don't seem to see me as someone old. Older."  
Russia led his flask to his mouth and sighed when alcohol burned his throat.  
"They are just like that. What can you do?"  
"They treat me as some girly, helpless, stupid idiot."  
Ivan glanced at Felix. "You don't seem too bothered by that, comrade."  
The nation breathed out as he shook his head.  
"I guess I'm too tired."  
Russia shook his head and dropped it into his free hand.  
"They wouldn't understand, won't they?"  
"Why would they?"  
At this moment, they both sat unmoving, drizzle wetting their uncovered hair, bringing their minds to half-forgotten battles, as they stared at the singing crowd with unseeing eyes.

"Have you ever forgiven me?"  
Feliks stole a look at Ivan and shook his head huffing.  
"No, I don't think I could ever forgive you for that."  
Russia lowered his head into his hand again and nodded. It was expected. He couldn't forgive Poland for many, way more minor faults, why would he expect redemption for his sins after doing nothing but wrong.  
"But I guess I could ignore them, as I do normally."  
Ivan stilled.

Feliks raised his eyebrow as 'Poppies under Monte Casino' started playing in the background and he nudged his comrade with an elbow.  
"C'mon, what are brothers for?"  
They rarely used that phrase. Neighbors, comrades, but not really brothers.  
Ivan smiled under his scarf as he looked his brother into eyes.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
Both men sat in silence.  
"I'm still angry."  
"Understandable."

 

*** 

 

As two brothers sat together, listening to old sons of forgotten soldiers, three nations slowly made their way back to their motel, deciding they'll speak with their host in the morning. Preferably, when he's not nursing his hungover.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100th Independence Anniversary Poland! I had amazing day today, the streets were floating with white and red!  
> It may look a little bit rushed, but it's because I wanted to post it before the end of 11th. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed some bonding with Poland and Russia. It may be a little OCC, but it's mostly just my headcanons, so... Also this story makes no sense, I just wanted to write some fluff.
> 
> 'Harcerze' are scouts btw
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!


End file.
